


drag your teeth across my chest, taste my beating heart

by steponherneck (gangbangs)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, D/s elements, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Top Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangbangs/pseuds/steponherneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jongin knows that kyungsoo loves how he falls apart only for him, how his entire body shakes in anticipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drag your teeth across my chest, taste my beating heart

Jongin’s thighs are trembling, the burn in his neck traveling down his spine, but it’s nothing like the ache in his knees. Knees he knows will be blackish-blue tomorrow morning, the shade of their comforter, Kyungsoo’s favourite colour. The ropes holding his arms together behind his back dig into his skin; Jongin imagines the criss-crossing impressions they’ll leave when Kyungsoo finally frees him, potentially hours from now. Kyungsoo always took his time, and while Jongin is near tears, he’s nowhere near where Kyungsoo wants him.

Kyungsoo is sitting in front of him, hand lazily stroking his cock, watching Jongin intently, eyes hooded, mouth smoothed over into a look of disinterest. Jongin can’t look away, his collar leashed to the cuffs on his wrists, all tied up. Kyungsoo didn’t want Jongin to have the option of looking away.

The Magic Wand is still at the lower of the two settings, vibrations like a constant jolt of agony to Jongin’s balls. He’s already dry orgasmed once, the cock ring squeezing against the base of his dick, a constant reminder to Jongin that his body, his cock, didn’t belong to him.

Kyungsoo hadn’t been pleased, fingers digging into Jongin’s chin painfully, the gag in his mouth unaccommodating to the intrusion. “You disobeyed a direct order,” he’d told Jongin, voice like venom, angry. Jongin had whimpered pathetically, wishing he could apologise, beg his master for forgiveness. Kyungsoo, annoyed, had snapped on the nipple clamps, satisfied by the arch in Jongin’s back, the full-bodied shudder as he tried not to let a sound escape.

There’s drool running Jongin’s mouth, ache in his jaw impossible to ignore, and Kyungsoo wants him overstimulated, wants Jongin on that edge where he can’t tell where he begins and the world ends.

His lungs are burning, hair wet with sweat, eyes on Kyungsoo’s fat cock. He wants it in his mouth, up his ass, wants Kyungsoo to fuck him so hard Jongin can’t see, can’t walk, can’t fucking crawl.

Kyungsoo leans forward in his seat, catches a tear running down Jongin’s cheek on his finger. He licks the digit, plush lips swallowing his finger obscenely. Jongin’s cock throbs, body buzzing with need. _Please, please, please,_ he begs, shoulders shaking.

“Do you think you deserve my cock, boy?” Kyungsoo always sounds so smooth, so heavy, like Jongin’s entire body is being dipped in honey, drowned.

Jongin shakes his head immediately, regrets it in the next second, pin pricks of black spotting his vision. The collar digs into his neck, and Jongin can picture the engraving along the leather, _COCKSLUT._ Kyungsoo had given it to him as a gift, one Jongin was to wear at all times in the condo. He never wanted to take it off.

Kyungsoo only smirks, untying the gag in Jongin’s mouth from the back, pulling it out slowly, watching Jongin’s eyes water, chest heaving. He wipes away the spit running down Jongin’s chin, wiping his hand clean on the towel he has draped over the arm of his chair. Jongin’s trying to control his desire to suck in great, lungfuls of air, feeling light-headed. He doesn’t dare let out a sound, catching his lip between his teeth when Kyungsoo leans down and increases the speed of the Magic Wand, eyes darkening as Jongin’s body quivers. It’s too much, tears spilling from his eyes, body bending forward as he stifles gasps, throat clogged up.

“Up,” Kyungsoo says once, tone crisp. “Is this hard for you, Jongin? Maybe you feel like sleeping on the floor tonight.”

Jongin straightens out, trying desperately to keep his body from even touching the vibrator but his thighs are ready to give out, he’s going to fall forward any second. But he can’t. He can’t, he can’t, he _can’t._

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo murmurs, leaning forward to capture Jongin’s mouth in a kiss. It’s the first one he’s gotten all evening, the pathetic whine he lets out as Kyungsoo pulls away humiliating. “You’re almost at one hour.”

One hour.

Jongin wants another kiss, wants four, five, enough to fill his lungs until they’re ready to burst. Jongin wants so fucking much, but Kyungsoo’s gaze only sits on him like the weight of the world, heady with lust. His skin aches, muscles so tense that Jongin thinks he might solidify, become the statue Kyungsoo wants him to be. Soundless, motionless. Ready to endure anything.

“You look so pretty,” Kyungsoo tells him, pleased, eyes the kindest they’ve been all night. Jongin whimpers, cheeks colouring as Kyungsoo trails his hand down Jongin’s chest, tugging absentmindedly at the clamps pinching Jongin’s nipples. He yanks one off, without warning, leaving Jongin breathless, body in shock as it adjusts to the impossible sharpness, pain ebbing down quicker than Jongin expects.

“Do you know what I’m thinking about, Jongin? I’m thinking how much prettier you’ll look when I fuck your mouth raw, when you’ve got my cum all over your face, like the cockslut you are. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Jongin?”

Jongin’s eyes widen, dried tears staining his cheeks. Kyungsoo probably loves the image, loves how Jongin falls apart only for him, how Jongin’s entire body shakes in anticipation.

“Open wide,” Kyungsoo instructs, standing for the first time since they’d started the scene, and a spike of desire shoots down Jongin’s spine, mouth hanging open, waiting. Jongin has never loved a cock as much as Kyungsoo’s, thinks that Kyungsoo’s thick cock is his favourite thing about his master. He loves the taste, the upwards curve, the way it stretches Jongin’s mouth, fills his ass up so completely that Jongin forgets to breathe.

Jongin waits until Kyungsoo’s hand fists into his hair, the head of his cock resting just at Jongin’s lips, almost there but not. His blood is thrumming under his skin, own cock screaming for release, begging to be touched. Kyungsoo pushes his dick into Jongin’s mouth in one quick slide, Jongin’s lips stretching around the girth hungrily. He lets his tongue slide along the bottom, pushing into the underside of the head when Kyungsoo pulls back, holding Jongin still.

Kyungsoo's eyes are fixed on Jongin’s face, hand fisted so tight in Jongin’s hair, burn delicious. Jongin shivers under the stare, moaning when Kyungsoo pushes back in, but his kindness ends there, pace speeding up. Jongin gags when Kyungsoo’s cock hits the back of his throat, nose buried in Kyungsoo’s shortly trimmed pubes. His eyes sting, throat pulsing as Kyungsoo fucks into him brutally, watching as Jongin cries, sobs like a backdrop to Kyungsoo’s groans. Jongin can’t see past the tears in his eyes but Kyungsoo pulls his cock out of Jongin’s mouth entirely, holds Jongin in place as he strokes himself to completion, strings of cum hitting Jongin across the face, mouth hanging open as he gasps for a breath big enough to steady him. Cum dribbles down his chin, mixed with spit and tears, and Jongin’s shaking, swallowing down what he can. There’s cum clinging to his eyelashes, smeared over his cheeks, in his hair.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo whispers, breathing a little laboured but it doesn’t matter, Jongin’s in a haze, shaking like a leaf. He can’t think, doesn’t even know how he’s breathing.

“Please, Sir,” he rasps. “Please, want your cock so much, _please._ ”

Kyungsoo doesn’t tease him further, releasing his grasp on Jongin’s hair, letting him fall forward, a hand carefully guiding him down. Jongin’s head meets with a pillow, the chain tugging his neck back suddenly gone. His head rolls forward, cushioned and comfortable. The vibrator is gone, but Kyungsoo still has him on his knees, and Jongin’s thighs want to give in, he wants to give in.

The plug in his ass is pulled out slowly, Jongin’s pleas for faster ignored entirely; Kyungsoo is meticulous, prefers cruelty to Jongin’s quick relief. Cold fingers, wet with lube, press into him, despite the fact that Jongin is ready, has been ready all fucking day, and he can’t take this. Sheer will holds him still, learned obedience reminding him through the fog in his mind that he needs to be good for Kyungsoo.

The loss of Kyungsoo’s fingers pulls a loud sob out of him, body wracking as Jongin repeats to himself that Kyungsoo wouldn’t leave him like this, not when he was so close. And he doesn’t, the head of his cock pushing past Jongin’s asshole easily, the slick slide of lube, obscene sound of skin slapping skin filling the room until Jongin’s not thinking, Kyungsoo’s name falling out of his mouth like a prayer.

Kyungsoo fucks Jongin, and fucks him, and fucks him, fingers digging into Jongin’s hips like a dull blades, bruising. He tells Jongin how filthy he sounds, how Jongin’s ass swallows Kyungsoo’s cock like it was made for him.

“You belong to me,” Kyungsoo reminds him, voice rough with desire and Jongin chants back _Yesyesyes, only yours,_ as if the possibility of Jongin wanting anyone else were even fathomable.

His skin feels like it’s on fire, and he wants to come, he wants to collapse right there, sagging with relief, but Kyungsoo still hasn’t given him permission. He doesn’t have the right, he has to wait, he has to be a good boy.

Jongin’s body pushes forward with every thrust Kyungsoo makes, and he’s been sitting on this edge for so long, so fucking long, he just needs --

“Come for me, Jongin,” Kyungsoo commands, his fingers still slick with lube, sliding the cock ring off agonizingly until the pressure’s gone, and Jongin is trembling with the force of his orgasm, veins burning as he comes over and over and over, pleasure washing over him in waves. His body sings, pulses of bliss overriding everything, the hot sensation of something filling him up like an after-thought as he comes down.

For a split-second everything is black, until he can feel Kyungsoo’s cock sliding out, left hallowed by it’s absence. The ropes come off first, tiny pinpricks jolting him back to consciousness, blood rushing back to his hands, his fingers. The carpet feels rough, like sandpaper against his skin, but it’s Kyungsoo’s favourite rug, now covered with Jongin’s cum. He’s too exhausted to cry, but the sudden loss of over-stimulation has him shaking, Kyungsoo’s hands massaging his muscles as he gets Jongin to lie flat on his back.

“I’m right here,” he assures, bending down to kiss Jongin once, twice, and when he pulls away Jongin follows him, wants more, needs more. Kyungsoo doesn’t deny him, kissing Jongin gently, little reassurances that help him get Jongin up. They make it to the bed, where Kyungsoo parts from Jongin for too long, fear rattling Jongin’s senses until he feels the wet towel clean the cum drying on his face, between his legs.

Kyungsoo doesn’t stop until he’s satisfied, helping Jongin under the blankets afterwards, pressing kisses along Jongin’s collarbones, his neck. Jongin hopes he leaves bruises, he wants to dig his fingers into them later, show Kyungsoo how good they made him feel.

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin sounds desperate, the anxiety keeping him awake. Kyungsoo slips in next to him, pulls Jongin toward him, and Jongin loves how he fits into Kyungsoo, how Kyungsoo makes him feel small, and safe, and wanted.

“Ssshh, I’ve got you,” Kyungsoo comforts, kissing Jongin sweetly, tenderly, hand smoothing Jongin’s hair back. He tells Jongin how proud he is, how he has such a _good boy_ , so obedient and it soothes Jongin down until he’s finally stopped shaking, head burrowing forward into Kyungsoo’s neck. He breathes in the scent of sweat and Kyungsoo’s expensive body wash, the one Kyungsoo will rub into Jongin’s aching bones in the morning, just like always. His heart seems to have slowed down, far more tired than anxious, eyes heavy with sleep.

Kyungsoo presses a kiss to the top of Jongin’s head, and it’s the last thing Jongin remembers.  



End file.
